


故事

by superman568



Category: happy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superman568/pseuds/superman568





	故事

从前有座山，山上有座庙，庙里有个老和尚还有个小和尚，有一天，老和尚对小和尚说……


End file.
